


Filled

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes back tired from a mission.  Lex has his own way of helping him stay asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

Lex hears an uneven thump on the balcony, and he hurries towards the sound with his heart pumping a little faster in hope. As he rounds the corner, he sees a flash of red and blue. "Finally." The word is no more than breathed out, but it's all the more heartfelt for that.

As the red and blue resolve themselves into a whole costume, though, Lex hurries forward. The man inside the costume isn't moving. Instead he's sitting down, slumping against the railings, head lolling forward, eyes closed. Lex is instantly furious, although not with the man on his balcony. "That damn Justice League! They always ask for too much."

Crouching down beside the still form, Lex slides a hand into the silky strands of hair on the dearly loved head. "Clark, are you alright?"

Rolling his head to look at Lex, Clark smiles and opens his eyes a crack. "Lex! Just tired, so tired."

Lex purses his lips together to hold back the vitriol he wants to unleash against Clark's beloved League. "You've been gone for almost two weeks. How much sleep did you get?"

Clark looks away shamefacedly. "People needed me, Lex. A lot of lives were at stake."

Lex sighs, but doesn't stop his comforting strokes. "Superhero translation: Little to none. Damn it, Clark! You know you need to take care of yourself too."

Turning back, Clark turns the full force of his puppy dog eyes onto his lover. "Don't scold, Lex. Please. So tired."

Deciding to hold his tongue for the moment, Lex grabs one of the massive biceps in front of him and tugs. "Come on. Shower and bed for you. Now."

Lumbering to his feet, Clark staggers against Lex and almost brings them both down again. He manages to right himself and reaches out to steady Lex, only to find the other man stable already and taking advantage of Clark's outstretched arm to start leading him to their bedroom.

Once there, he strips Clark of the garishly colored costume quickly. Out of deference for Clark's obvious exhaustion, he doesn't linger as he'd usually do to tease and caress. Lex can feel his own cock demanding attention as the magnificent body is revealed, but he ignores it in favor of leading Clark to the shower.

Again, ignoring his own wants and preferences, Lex efficiently soaps his lover and reaches up to wash his hair as well. With no undue ceremony, Clark swaying on his feet, Lex directs the spray to rinse him off and then towels him dry.

Leading Clark back to their bed, Lex holds the covers up so Clark can slide in. He pulls the covers to his lover's neck, and then sits on the bed, propped against the headboard, legs stretched out in front, and he strokes a hand down locks still damp from the shower.

He doesn't lie down himself, even when the bigger man slips fully into a deep slumber. Lex knows what's coming, what always comes after Clark gets back from a job that takes so much out of him. He hates the emergencies that get Clark into this state of exhaustion, but he has to admit, he's come to enjoy the aftereffects. Not that it happens that often, this will be only the fifth time in four years.

Several hours into the night, it starts. Lex's erection had flagged during the long wait, but at the first twitch from Clark, it comes roaring back to hardness. The speed with which it happens leaves Lex momentarily dizzy and he takes a few deep breaths until he gets his equilibrium back. Then he gets off the bed, not bothering to be careful about it. He knows that Clark is too deeply asleep to be disturbed by the movement. In fact, Lex is counting on it.

When he moves away, though, Clark starts moving restlessly on the sheets, moaning Lex's name softly, over and over again. His hands are searching, running over the parts of the bed they can reach, looking for the man he needs to be there, even in his sleep. Lex hurries. He doesn't want Clark to become too frantic to find him; he might start to wake up, and that isn't what Lex wants at all.

He quickly takes off the robe he'd donned to ward off the chill while he'd waited. Then he grabs the lube from where he'd stashed it under his pillow and crawls over the mattress to Clark's side of the bed. Slowly, he peels the sheet away from the bigger man's muscular frame. While Lex had sat beside him, Clark had been lying on his side. Once Lex got off to shuck his robe, however, Clark had rolled onto his back, seeking Lex even in his sleep. Lex had counted on that too.

As he moves the covers down, more and more of Clark's beautiful body is revealed to his gaze. Lex's breath speeds up at the sight, and also at the thought of what he's going to do. His cock throbs, and he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to get some measure of control back. He doesn't want this over too quickly.

Clark's hands had found him as soon as he'd gotten close enough to pull the covers down, and had been resting lightly on Lex's thighs ever since, fingertips gently brushing up and down every time Clark breathed. His slumbering lover is completely erect, and as Lex reaches forward with a lube covered hand, he remembers the first time this had happened four years ago.

+++++

It had been a Justice League mission then too, in fact it was always one of their missions that made Clark this exhausted. Clark had collapsed on the bed and not budged, even when Lex had stripped him of his costume. Clark might have been out of it, but his body had taken notice of Lex moving against him, undressing him.

At first, beyond being flattered that Clark responded to him that way even in such a deep sleep, Lex had ignored it, knowing how badly the younger man needed the rest. He'd slipped into bed beside his lover and curled himself around Clark's back protectively. As the night wore on, however, Clark had started to get restless. Lex had thought he was having nightmares, so he'd started to stroke along Clark's arm and make soothing sounds in his ear.

When Clark had started to moan though, Lex knew it was something else. He knew the difference between a moan of distress and one of arousal. He'd scooted back from Clark and the other man rolled onto his back trying to follow him.

At the sight of Clark's turgid member, flushed red with liquid beading at the tip, Lex had felt his own cock rapidly filling in response. Clark had gotten more agitated, writhing on the bed, arms flailing out as if reaching for something, and then he'd started to moan Lex's name. Lex had tried to get close enough to help, but Clark wouldn't stop moving.

Lex wasn't worried about getting hurt, he never was. In all the time they'd been sleeping together, literally sleeping, Clark had never once hurt him. With his prodigious strength it would be so easy for Clark to break one of Lex's bones with an unconscious flail, bloody him, even kill him, but it had never happened. Even in slumber, Clark had perfect control over his abilities.

Therefore, Lex wasn't concerned with the possibility of getting hurt at all when he tried to get through Clark's twisting body to help out with what looked like a painful erection. Unfortunately, he just couldn't get close enough for long enough to do any good. Then Lex had managed to straddle Clark's waist.

To this day, Lex isn't sure what made him do that, but it had worked. Clark had instantly stilled. Through it all, he hadn't woken up, and Lex had leaned forward and kissed each closed eyelid, then brushed a kiss over the slightly parted lips. They'd parted more under his gentle caress and Lex had slipped his tongue inside to caress Clark's. Being asleep, Clark hadn't responded much, but when Lex drew back, Clark was smiling a little. He'd also moved his hips a bit and Lex was reminded of why he was straddling Clark in the first place when he felt the hard tip of Clark's cock poke into the top of his crack.

Figuring that if he repositioned himself he could suck Clark off to give him some relief, Lex started to slide backwards down Clark's body. When his ass had slid over Clark's groin though, Clark had pumped his hips up and moaned. Lex had stilled as an idea had come to him and he started to breathe harder as the thought coalesced.

For fear of hurting him, Clark never allowed himself to top. Lex had asked once, when they first became lovers, but Clark had said no. Lex had never been willing to ask again. He'd never wanted a lover to fuck him before, not until Clark. He'd wanted it, has never stopped wanting it, but Luthors don't beg. He'd thought of telling Clark about how he controls his strength even in sleep, but Lex had figured that would lead the other man to start worrying about that and then leaving their bed to sleep in another room.

For the most part, Lex was happy to top and he enjoyed their sex life. Every once in a while, though, he gets the desire to be the one filled, to be under and surrounded by Clark. As he'd straddled Clark and felt him gently pumping his hips, Lex had figured that Clark's unconscious body knew what it wanted better than the conscious version.

Lex had leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. Reaching behind him, he'd liberally coated Clark's cock with the substance and then positioned himself to press down. That first time had hurt like a sonofabitch, since Lex had never done it before, but he'd taken it slowly, relaxed as much as he could, and took many deep breaths. Eventually, he'd been sitting flush against Clark's hips.

Stilling to adjust to the fullness, Lex had taken a few moments to enjoy the change in Clark. In spite of still being as hard as a rod of iron, which Lex could certainly attest to, he'd stopped writhing, he wasn't grimacing anymore, and his hands weren't clenching into fists. Instead, he was lying still; his hands were resting on Lex's thighs, contracting gently, as if he was kneading at Lex's skin; and his face was relaxed, albeit a little flushed. Lex had been uncertain at first about what he was doing, not wanting to take advantage of his lover while so deeply asleep and take something he wasn't willing to give, but in seeing the changes, Lex's worry eased.

Finally feeling the urge to move, Lex had started to shift himself up and down over Clark. He'd slowly ridden them both to a culmination and then slipped free to lie beside Clark again. His lover had quieted down completely after that, and had gone on to sleep for another eighteen hours before eventually stirring. Lex had been happy to at last know the experience of being filled by Clark.

+++++

Now, as he had then, Lex straddles Clark and slides down slowly on his prepared cock, feeling the width and breadth of his lover split him open and spread him wide. It's almost as painful this time as it was the first, since it happens so rarely, but not quite. He's learned a few things to make it easier, although he still doesn't prepare himself. He actually enjoys the stretch and burn of Clark's large erection entering him, filling him, because aside from the physical, Lex has come to realize that there's something missing in this experience.

Since that first, unexpected, time, Lex has actually found the experience to be somewhat empty. Without Clark's conscious knowledge and participation, there isn't as much satisfaction in this as he'd hoped for. So Lex takes the feeling of fullness where he can find it. If it's not very emotionally fulfilling, at least it's physically fulfilling.

Lex refuses to feel sorry for himself, however. He does get the satisfaction of knowing that he's doing something for Clark, and he doesn't stop until they've both come, so it isn't completely devoid of benefit. As he rises and falls above Clark, however, he tries not to wish as he gazes down at his lover that he could see beautiful green eyes gazing back at him.

Instead, as he continues his slow and steady movements, he closes his own eyes. The better to feel everything Clark's cock is doing to him. In spite of the fact that it isn't ideal, he does enjoy the pull of the mushroomed head of Clark's erection sliding out of him and the way his body stretches around the length as Lex bears back down. He even likes the tickle of the course hairs surrounding Clark's cock against his ass.

Lex continues to move and a thin sheen of sweat begins to cover his body with his efforts, and his breathing speeds up. He starts to imagine feeling Clark's hands caressing his body, squeezing his thighs, supporting him to make it easier to move. Lex gets lost in the sensations combined with his fantasies. When the hips below him give a powerful thrust up though, Lex gasps and his eyes fly open. Before he can register anything, he finds himself flipped onto his back.

When he recovers from the dizzying spin, Lex looks up into green, green eyes staring down at him.

"Clark?!"

"Hi, Lex. Something you want to tell me?"

"I can explain…" Lex breaks off with a gasp as Clark grabs his hips and thrusts into him powerfully. "…but maybe I don't have to."

"Nope, not needed right now. Maybe later. Right now, I'm going to make us both very happy that I woke up."

Clark brackets Lex in with his arms, keeping his full weight off of his lover, but otherwise lets his whole upper body lie on top of the older man as he continues the lazy rhythm that Lex had started. Lex raises his arms to twine them around Clark's strong neck and locks his ankles around the trim waist and holds on tight. Clark rubs their cheeks together and then slides his mouth over to cover Lex's.

Slipping his tongue inside, he caresses the interior of Lex's mouth and then sucks on the other man's tongue. He pushes a hand under Lex and moves it down his lover's body until he's cupping his ass, and uses his strength to pull them that much closer together.

Lex moans into Clark's mouth at the tender assault and at his feeling of being surrounded. This is what he's been wanting, this closeness and reciprocation is what's been missing, keeping him from being satisfied as he'd filled himself with Clark.

Having Clark in control also lets Lex let go and really enjoy the sensations fully. He presses into his lover and moans as Clark thrusts in again, thrusts that Lex is no longer in control of. He isn't the one deciding how fast or how hard or at what angle anymore, and the not knowing is helping to turn him on. Each thrust is a surprise.

The Clark shifts his angle slightly and Lex is seeing stars. Theoretically, he knows what just happened, but he's never been able to angle things right himself to feel his prostate being stimulated. Lex surges up against Clark and his body clenches, constricting against the erection still working inside him and brushing against that marvelous spot.

As Clark picks up the pace, Lex comes apart, shuddering in Clark's powerful arms. Clark follows soon after. As Clark's pulses slow and finally stop, he manhandles them both onto their sides, keeping himself inside of Lex, and pulls Lex's back to his front, both arms wrapped around his lover. As Lex drifts into a satiated slumber, he decides that tomorrow is soon enough to find out what's changed for Clark. Right now, he's just going to be happy that it has.


End file.
